Celestials
Race The Celestial Lords or simply Celestials as many call them are cosmic beings who travel the univers spreading life to various worlds. They are also referred to by many as the Great Travelers, who while spreading life also spread peace, order, and laws to protects that which they have created. The Celestials visited Terrax long ago, and turned the molten planet into a green paradise unlike any in the universe. This is because all the Celestial Lords put various protections over the planets, making a veil which would protect the planet from any threats. History Creation The Celestial Lords were born at the beginning of the universe with the sole purpose of sreading more life throughout the universe. They traveled far and wide sometimes together and other times alone in the darkness of the beyond. Planting seeds of life on many planets, influecing primitive lifeforms already developing, and spreading a magical life-creating dust which would travel throughout the universe uncontained. They then degsined various laws for themselves and their many creations, setting the universe in a chaotic yet still ordered path. Terrax Its unknown how many Celestial Lords their are even though ancient text hint or state their were twelve or at least thats how many visited ancient Terrax. The leader of the Celestial Lord was female and was given the name Theridissa by her mortal worshippers. It was Theridissa who first covered the world in green and who taught the chaotic elementals speech. While the elementals had been created in a way accidently during the planets change from molten to plantlife. The Celestial Lords decided they would have their own part in the world and while at first their were only six races of elemental: water, fire, wind, earth, thunder, and metal. Theridessa created her own type of plant elementals which would watch after the planets green life. Also she gave birth to a daughter by another Celestial or by asexual reproduction, meeaning without any other parent. This daughter was to keep control over all the elementals and rule personally over the plant elementals as a goddess connected directly to the planets health. Later another Celestial, Uzura who represents order in the universe would visit Terrax by himself breaking the clestial guidlines. The guidlines were certian rules the Celestial Lords all agreed on, but do not physically have to obey, the first rule is no direct interference with the mortals of Terrax. Uzura brought an order to Terrax creating race of creatures called Giants to rule the planet and also weakening the elementals power during his short stay on Terrax. Currently Its known that sometime after Uzura left Terrax to go and settle a conflict Etox the Celestial representing chaos in the universe, the Celestials learned of how the Destroyers were laying waste to al that they had created. So they left to go and do battle in a conflict in which they were somehow destroyed or left unconscious since then. Some of the creatures who worship them still however gain divine gifts meaning some the Celestials may have an interest in Terrax but are determined not to directly interfer with mortal affairs. Many mortal races hope or continue to believe that one day soon the Celestials will to Terrax. Then with their return will come peace, order, and the complete extermination of all the evils on terrax, a day which is referred to as the Cleansing. Description The Celestials are a size that outdwarfs even Storm Giants and some of the older Dragons called wyrms. They posess so much great power that even if they tried, mortal creatures would be unable to see them as ugly. They are completely one color or shades of one color with which they shine, emanating an inner glow. They often seem ethereal or without physical form almost as if their ghost. Some are dscribed as looking like giant version of the races in Terrax except for the power, beaty, size ,and emanating glow. Powers Alignment The Celestial Lords are by nature as kind, compassionate, and understanding as any bengs could be. While they possess great powers the Celestial Lords only want to spread their knowlegde to the various races that they have created, the ones who seem ready to recieve it. Also they are to their cores creaters and creatures of life who strive to protect what they create. Some lore says that the Celestials survive thwir infinite existence by watching the evolution of their creations. Also while a few of their numbers may be completely indifferent to the pleas of mortals, showing that they are obsessed with their own existences. Also some of them ma have purposely or accidentally created life that is not alwats on the side of goood. Showing they study and crate all forms of life for the better or for the worse. Making them lawfully neutral in nature except for a few including Etox who is chaotically neutral. Location The Celestial Lords travel throughout the universe visting many planets which they then plant and germinate life on. They sometimes travel together in groups or pairs but for the most part only meet when called together by one of their own. Its equally unknown wether the Celestial Lords posses realms or planes over which they rule over. Also as the land has changed so much its equally unknown where the Celestials lived on Terrax during their designing of the planet. However some records possessed by Giants suggest that the Celestial Lord Uzar may have created and lived in a city during his solo journey to Terrax. Language Religion The Celestial Lords are creatures that came into the existence at the beginning of the universe and posses the power that asserts their status as higher beings. Known for creating the planet Terrax and many of its creatures which now live their. The Celestial Lords are considered gods of the highest order, above the mny Demigods who rule over various parts of Terrax. Many of the Celestials lay at the center of various religions and faiths. Many have followers among the many races which still know or have knowlegde of their existence. Caste